villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glacials
Avarice "Ava" Glacial and Lucian Glacial known as The Glacials (The Great Lawful Adaptable Compassionate Intellectual Aspiring Lemans) are both known as the Glacials antagonists in the cartoon series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures having a role take events before the Episode revealing them as Flashback villains more so and being minor yet impactful antagonists in the story that would lead to an events of the Brumal Armies and The Cold Blooded Pricks Squad trying to conquer over Lovely Land: Fleeceville. The Glacials have been known to falsely report Leo Grummel for his failure to help restore health to their dying daughter https://villainsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/IcelynnAlice Glacial who was a younger daughter of the Glacials who was suffering through a cold and eventually joined The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad after the trial. Appearance The Glacials seem to be average. Ava is a cat with white fur, while Lucian is a dark grey cat. Lucian wears a green sweater. While Ava wears a purple jacket/sweater much like her youngest daughter Alice. While the oldest least evil daughter Crystal wears a bright monotone sky blue outfit. Personality Ava's personality seems to be stubborn and very dominating. While Lucian seems to be insecure and always worried all the time. This would eventually lead to Lucian's feelings mirroring up to being like Ava's personality. Relationship Ava and Lucian seem to have a relatable relationship. Ava wants to make the better out of Lucian and let him be the one to make some choices for her here and then or find out any differences out of him. While Lucian just wants to try agreeing with whatever Ava requests or likes the most and just stick to that no matter if it makes him unsure about the outcome. Rivalry Against Leo Grummel The Glacials initially didn't like Leo Grummel for not curing their daughter who had a cold at the time and believing that he intentionally tried to poison and kill her. They believed this no matter what Leo Grummel said and his desperate attempt to find footage to give to the Glacials with the manager firing him for overhearing the conversation of him saying that he would get the security footage out without asking him. Trial The Glacials had a Lawyer Lion named Calvin Keen who tried to defend them, while Leo Grummel had had a lawyer of his own named Olaf Kleine who eventually was able to archive the deleted information. The information revealed Leo Grummel to not be the one who poisoned Alices Glacial but another individual who tried to do so after their parents were killed by the Glacials and their conspiracy to their murderous scheme that caused the death of the individual's parents and the departure of their family as a whole. This would lead to nothing but mistrust and confusion. Wintry Gelid The Glacials continue leading an army and hired a well-trained sword slinging martial artist vigilante named Xela Stern; a tan fox dressed. As a teen at the time, she was trained to fight with her family, and then things changed since her father left leading to a stepdad and another sister. At the time, The Glacials wanted to hire her to be working for them and supporting and aiding them while going through missions against Leo Grummel to either pull out pranks or terrorize him and anyone around him in the process. This worked until Xela dated one of the Brumal armies and dated someone outside of the army which led her to be fired later on. This later led to the Glacials hiring other female assassins or setting some of the Brumals to try to play the role of Wintry Gelid while Xela was fired and would eventually work for the Cold-Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Trivia/Media *The Glacials are around their 30s to 50s in the backstory while in the current remaining really old *The Glacials has an army that works for them to protect themselves from any of Leo's former Mafia Gangs: **The Glacials armies are named "Brumals" **They used to own a leader named Whiteware who was the "Wintry Gelid". Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Families Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protective Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulator